


Kiss

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Вот что теперь происходит каждый раз, когда Кроули снимает очки.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846981
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T





	Kiss




End file.
